


Elizabeth

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, F/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos sabem no bar de Madame Christmas sobre ela apesar de nunca a terem visto : Elizabeth, uma ameaça invisível mas real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elizabeth

**Author's Note:**

> Se passa durante o capítulo 62 (a cena referida na versão da jbc é no volume 31 página 48) E se refere a Riza usar freqüentemente o alias "Elizabeth" em missões confidenciais.

No momento que Roy Mustang chega no bar de Madame Christmas a cabeça das mulheres presentes se vira para acompanhá-lo com o olhar . Roy parece um tanto diferente, mesmo que tivesse mantido os sorrisos e gracejos parece meio triste, tal teoria é confirmada pelo próprio se declarando deprimido, Madame Christmas lhe sugere que vá ver a sua Elizabeth, ele lhe diz que a perdeu para outro homem. Nesse momento pode se sentir uma animação quase elétrica se despertar nas presentes.

Todos sabem sobre ela apesar de nunca a terem visto : Elizabeth, uma ameaça invisível mas real. Roy flerta e é galanteador mas a sempre a idéia de Elizabeth por trás, implícita e primária. E todo mundo sabia que enquanto Elizabeth estivesse na jogada ninguém teria nenhuma chance com Roy.


End file.
